Transformers: Aftermath
by TerrorWolf
Summary: They, saw only time is a thing of the past. After the Beast Wars are over... A new plane is battled on. Battling for survival, between 2 other factions, and they themselves with a new group. A new breed of transformers, and a enemy thirsting for conquest
1. Prologue

Log of Clawed-One 09.29.29:1903  
  
The Prelude: Call to Arms  
  
"We have began the assault on the Axaio 4. Kronos has not let up his attacks....  
  
The Axaio 4:  
The damaged Axaio 4 sits, still being held the Axalon in place.  
(inside the Axalon)  
Foxtrot is there in the dark lit former elegent central room of Axaio 4, now a pile debris. He is, there holding Megatron at gun point. Fearing for the worst Megatron abides to his doing"  
  
"We have been waiting a while to do this, Megatron!" Foxtrot yelled.  
  
Megatron quickly said, "I wouldn't dare, you traitor."  
  
Foxtrot begins to lift the gun up. -- "I've been waiting a long time for this!"  
  
Megatron  
"Slag me, you'll still lose!" Megatron replied.  
  
"I think not!" yelled Foxtrot.  
  
Foxtrot peers his A-3 up to his head. Its yellow gleming silencer poking right into Megatron's crinal area. He cocks it back.  
  
Foxtrot, "Any last words"  
  
Megatron "Ye-!"  
  
Megatron veers his arm back hitting the gun out of Foxtrot's hand. Megatron kicks Foxtrot away and leans for the gun. But, he did not kick Foxtrot in the right direction.  
  
Foxtrot "Peace out!"  
  
Foxtrot picks up the gun and raises it to Megatron. He fired 3 shots.  
  
A dying Megatron uddered "Long live Predacons, Deceptions. MY HOPE FOR... vic-"  
  
Megatron is on the floor. Slagged!  
  
Foxtrot rushed out of the room. He swung around the iron stairwell and ran down it to the direct connection to the Axaio 4.  
  
  
  
  
The Axaio 4  
Dingo, and Fire-Cat are in the time portal control room.  
"I hear footsteps," whispered Fire-Cat.  
  
"If, anything happens to me. You activate this ship and get out of here. I don't care if Clawed-One didn't disable the tractor beam. YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Dingo spoke.  
  
"I got ya," Fire-Cat replied.  
  
Dingo picks up a A-3 and closes the door. She walks outside, and veers the corner. Unbeknownst to her Foxtrot is behind her and comes around grabbing her by the neck.  
  
"What you doing here lil miss?" snarled Foxtrot.  
  
"Saving us!" screamed Dingo.  
  
Dingo turns around grabs Foxtrot and flips him over. Dingo veers around summersaults and kicks Foxtrot in the face. Foxtrot then kicks the gun out of Dingo's hand.  
  
"FIRE-CAT!"  
  
Fire-Cat is in the control room.  
Fire-Cat whispered into his communicator "Clawed-one"  
  
Switch to Clawed-One in a fight with Kronos. Clawed-One is hidding behind a consle. He is holding a grenade in his hand, powerful enough to blow up the entire lower part of the Axalon  
  
Kronos teased, "Come out come out wherever you are!"  
  
Clawed-One says, "You know, I could blow this place sky high."  
  
Clawed-One jumps out of his hiding spot onto Kronos's back.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Yelled Kronos.  
  
Clawed-One snickered, "And they call you a time travelear. Well, see if you can get your self out of-"  
  
Kronos reachs into Clawed-One hand and clicks the timer for the grenade.  
  
"I'd rather get my self out of this another day!" said Kronos.  
  
Clawed-One obscenly yelled, "You'd rather-! (boom)"  
  
The entire lower part of the Axalon is exploded out. A blue shockwave appears and throws the Axaio 4 out of balance as it damages the time device they stole from the Axalon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fire-Cat sits alone in the dark. No one around him except the fighting Foxtrot, and Dingo  
  
Log of Fire-Cat:  
I fear everyone around me is dead. I no longer hear signs from Dingo, Clawed-One, or Falcore. I am fearful, I am the only survival. But, on the other hand; I do hear nothing from the Inner Circle. Nor, of that of the conspiracy. I am going to shorlty engage the CDP and get the hell out of here. I don't know where I am heading. I just hope its anywhere better than here!  
  
Outside the door Dingo, and Foxtrot are still fighting. Dingo is able to lure Foxtrot to the edge of the isle, right into the open pit that contains the CDP's reactor.  
  
"I well take you with me" spoke Dingo.  
  
"Too bad I got someone coming" Foxtrot whispered.  
  
Genocide emerges from a small hatch below. He gets up and runs for Dingo, he then chop blockz Foxtrot sending him into the reactor below  
  
Genocide screamed "Come on, well go watch the light show."  
  
Dingo replied "Forever in our hearts we shall be together!... FIRE-CAT GO!"  
  
Genocide and Dingo run into one of the last 2 escape pods. There they sit holding hands as the pod prepares to eject right before the time warp  
  
Fire-Cat is on the console his finger over the button. His hand on the throttle. He puts the throttle to max, and straps himself in  
  
The Computer howls "ALL CREW PREPARE FOR CDP LAUNCH IN 10..."  
  
Noble and Falcore sit in the brig of the Axaio 4.  
  
"I guess we are going along for the ride," Falcore uttered.  
  
Noble then replied "I guess so friend"  
  
Computer howled, "5!"  
  
Genocide and Dingo are holding hands in the escape pod  
  
Computer howled again, "1!" "POD EJECTION!"  
  
They are thrusted back into thier seats, holding hands. And each uttering 2 last words. "Good-Bye!"  
  
The entire ship shakes as a large explosion comes from the UDP. It sents a large blue light outside of the ship and a large tempral distoration begins to open... The Axaio 4 travels into it...  
  
...The Axaio flies into the rift... a white light then comes into all of the survivors eyes  
  
Genocide and Dingo look on as thier escape pod hits the ground. Killing them on impact  
  
The Axalon is finally destroyed, bringing all of those on board finally to peace  
  
(after the warp)  
  
The computer howls "EMERGENCY! TERRIAN TERRIAN! PULL UP! PULL UP!"  
  
Fire-Cat utters "What, ah." He reaches back twoard the throttle pulls it back then blacks out again.  
  
Fire-Cat wakes up with the Axaio 4 in the ground. He looks down at his hand  
  
Fire-Cat screams "WHAT THE HELL?!?".  
  
Fire-Cat's hand is totally mutated. Then again his entire body is. His brain was transported into a spark and he is now a robot.  
  
Fire-Cat yells, "COMPUTER CHRONOCLOCK! THEN BIO Fire-CAT!"  
  
The computers response is "Year: 3939.92.18.93 Status: Earth" Fire-Cat bio is on hd:  
  
Velinqus: Ah, another chrono traveler joins the fold. I must upload his brain before he is decompiled by the cycles. The other 2 I have found are currently under my care. I have renamed this current unit Ferralus. I just hope he wakes up before the Haladlis, or the Investicors get him.  
  
Ferralus can hear things in the distance  
  
Magmatron grumbles, "Ah, I am picking up the life-sign again. Yes! We must proceed."  
  
Hesicon then replies, "Ah, nice one there Magmatron. Lets dig him out".  
  
Ferralus looks for the escape hatch and finds it. He lifts open the hatch and climbs out. He finds that there has been a cave carved through it. It is very dark lit and hard to see  
  
Ferralus ponders, "Hmm... I wonder where this goes"  
  
He moves down, suddenly out form the corner emeraged another bot  
  
Canius Prime yells "Is that you Fire-Cat?"  
  
Ferralus utters "Noble!"  



	2. A new Beginning

(Re-written version)  
  
Last time on Aftermath:  
  
Megatron quickly said, "I wouldn't dare, you traitor."  
  
Foxtrot begins to lift the gun up. -- "I've been waiting a long time for this!"  
  
Megatron  
"Slag me, you'll still lose!" Megatron replied.  
  
Foxtrot peers his A-3 up to his head. Its yellow gleming silencer poking right into Megatron's crinal area. He cocks it back.  
  
Foxtrot, "Any last words"  
  
Megatron "Ye-!"  
  
Megatron veers his arm back hitting the gun out of Foxtrot's hand. Megatron kicks Foxtrot away and leans for the gun. But, he did not kick Foxtrot in the right direction.  
  
Foxtrot "Peace out!"  
  
Foxtrot picks up the gun and raises it to Megatron. He fired 3 shots.  
  
A dying Megatron uddered "Long live Predacons, Deceptions. MY HOPE FOR... vic-"  
  
  
Megatron is on the floor. Slagged!  
  
Dingo, and Fire-Cat are in the time portal control room.  
"I hear footsteps," whispered Fire-Cat.  
  
"If, anything happens to me. You activate this ship and get out of here. I don't care if Clawed-One didn't disable the tractor beam. YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Dingo spoke.  
  
"I got ya," Fire-Cat replied.  
  
Dingo picks up a A-3 and closes the door. She walks outside, and veers the corner. Unbeknownst to her Foxtrot is behind her and comes around grabbing her by the neck.  
  
"What you doing here lil miss?" snarled Foxtrot.  
  
"Saving us!" screamed Dingo.  
  
Dingo turns around grabs Foxtrot and flips him over. Dingo veers around summersaults and kicks Foxtrot in the face. Foxtrot then kicks the gun out of Dingo's hand.  
  
"FIRE-CAT!"  
  
Fire-Cat is in the control room.  
Fire-Cat whispered into his communicator "Clawed-one"  
  
Switch to Clawed-One in a fight with Kronos. Clawed-One is hidding behind a consle. He is holding a grenade in his hand, powerful enough to blow up the entire lower part of the Axalon  
  
Kronos teased, "Come out come out wherever you are!"  
  
Clawed-One says, "You know, I could blow this place sky high."  
  
Clawed-One jumps out of his hiding spot onto Kronos's back.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Yelled Kronos.  
  
Clawed-One snickered, "And they call you a time travelear. Well, see if you can get your self out of-"  
  
Kronos reachs into Clawed-One hand and clicks the timer for the grenade.  
  
"I'd rather get my self out of this another day!" said Kronos.  
  
Clawed-One obscenly yelled, "You'd rather-! (boom)"  
  
The entire lower part of the Axalon is exploded out. A blue shockwave appears and throws the Axaio 4 out of balance as it damages the time device they stole from the Axalon.  
  
Log of Fire-Cat:  
I fear everyone around me is dead. I no longer hear signs from Dingo, Clawed-One, or Falcore. I am fearful, I am the only survival. But, on the other hand; I do hear nothing from the Inner Circle. Nor, of that of the conspiracy. I am going to shorlty engage the CDP and get the hell out of here. I don't know where I am heading. I just hope its anywhere better than here!  
  
Dingo replied "Forever in our hearts we shall be together!... FIRE-CAT GO!"  
  
Genocide and Dingo run into one of the last 2 escape pods. There they sit holding hands as the pod prepares to eject right before the time warp  
  
Fire-Cat is on the console his finger over the button. His hand on the throttle. He puts the throttle to max, and straps himself in.  
  
The Computer howls "ALL CREW PREPARE FOR CDP LAUNCH IN 10..."  
  
Noble and Falcore sit in the brig of the Axaio 4.  
  
"I guess we are going along for the ride," Falcore uttered.  
  
Noble then replied "I guess so friend"  
  
Computer howled again, "1!" "POD EJECTION!"  
  
They are thrusted back into thier seats, holding hands. And each uttering 2 last words. "Good-Bye!"  
  
The entire ship shakes as a large explosion comes from the UDP. It sents a large blue light outside of the ship and a large tempral distoration begins to open... The Axaio 4 travels into it...  
  
...The Axaio flies into the rift... a white light then comes into all of the survivors eyes.  
  
Genocide and Dingo look on as thier escape pod hits the ground. Killing them on impact.  
  
The Axalon is finally destroyed, bringing all of those on board finally to peace.  
  
Fire-Cat's hand is totally mutated. Then again his entire body is. His brain was transported into a spark and he is now a robot.  
  
Fire-Cat yells, "COMPUTER CHRONOCLOCK! THEN BIO Fire-CAT!"  
  
The computers response is "Year: 3939.92.18.93 Status: Earth" Fire-Cat bio is on hd:  
  
Velinqus: Ah, another chrono traveler joins the fold. I must upload his brain before he is decompiled by the cycles. The other 2 I have found are currently under my care. I have renamed this current unit Ferralus. I just hope he wakes up before the Haladlis, or the Investicors get him.  
  
Canius Prime yells "Is that you Fire-Cat?"  
  
Ferralus utters "Noble!"  
  
(Immeditaly after)  
  
[Creators note: This isn't the original version. IT GOT DELETED! AND I DON'T KNOW HOW! I HOPE THIS VERSION IS BETTER!]  
  
  
Canius Prime replies, "Yes Fire-Cat is me. I see you have met the same fate as I and Falcore."  
  
Ferralus then asked, "Is anyone else alive?"  
  
Canius Prime put down his head then sobbingly replied, "NO! They all died. Foxtrot, Dingo, Genocide, Clawed-One; I assume Kronos and Megatron also went down. We may not know. When I first, woke up here I was on a table with all these tubes sticking out of me. I looked beside me, and saw NightScream on a table seizuring. I heard them talking, saying there was nothing they could do for him, and to finish him. One large bot comes over and shots him in the head. I try to scream but nothing comes out. Another bot comes over and checks on me. He unhooks one of my tubes then leaves. I've been basiclly, in bed like this for about 3 weeks now. So, what about you?"  
  
Ferralus replied, "Well, after I pulled the CDP I guess I blacked-out. I guess by from the last chronometers reading of a life-sign on around 30 solar cycles ago. The computer was erroring me to pull up. I saw the Axaio 4 flying into rocks. I maxed out the throttle and pulled up. I guess the high G-Force made me pass out. Next thing I know, I'm in the shipped, its crashed, and I look like this."  
  
Out from the shadows comes a large 1/2 bot, 1/2 beast member of the Chronocons.  
  
Kainges then said, "Hello. I see another traveler has joined the fold!"  
  
Ferralus walkes over to him and asks-- "Why are we all like this?"  
  
"Well, according to Velinques the tempral distortions cause most of our organic units to shutdown," Kainges replied. "Well, I advise we go in, darkness well be coming, and who knows what could happen."  
  
They move up to a dark area of the cave. Kainges pushes a large hard to see rock slab and types in the code. 2 Large doors open and the Chronocons base is revealed!  
  
They make thier way into a mostly red lit area. It is lit by the red lights above. There is a strange language on the wall.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
They, next made thier way into a small room. There are tubes and beds. To the left is a large machine that 3 of the members are regenerating in.  
  
Kainges then spoke, "Those are (points @ bot 1) Icanicon, (points @ bot 2) Lightspark, (points @ bot 3), Terrorcon. You well be given a time to regenerate, this way the tempral distrotions still do not destroy your internal devices that were still left from the transfer. We well now, make our way down stairs to the crew quarters."  
  
Kainges opens up a hatch, a set of steps were revealed and they made thier way down them. Kainges went down the hall to the 3rd room on the left.  
  
Kainges ordered, "You guys well be sleeping here. Your friend well be next door with Terrorcon. He is also in with Velinqus. Now, if you well please follow me."  
  
The group continues into the halls end. Kainges knocks on 2 medium sized metallic doors.  
  
The Computer then butts in, "Scanning lifeforms..." - "Life forms passed. OPENING DOORS!"  
  
The doors open to a large room with a wood desk in front. Velinqus is sitting there in his large chair. Falcore is in a chair at front.  
  
Falcore asks, "Who are these guys?"  
  
Ferralus and Canius Prime respond, "FALCORE YOUR ALIVE!"  
  
Falcore screams, "AH ITS YOU!"  
  
Velinqus then butts in, "Sorry to interupt you guys but theres a matter of a little bit of information first"  
"Here are your regeneration times and orders for your jobs. Please follow them. We must keep this base up. I have to go meet with the recon crew. If you well excuse me."  
  
Velinqus exits the room. Falcore slowly emerges. His silver colored metalic wings shine in the light from the peak of sunlight from the outside.  
  
Falcore then walks over to Canius Prime, and says, "My friend. We have survived!"  
  
"How, are we to be sure that we well survive long enough?" Canius Prime replied.  
  
Red lights begin to flash, and a siern goes off.  
  
Kainges then butted in, "We must go now! There is a attack commensing!"  
  
(outside scence)  
  
Gavincon runs through the outer defense of the Chronocon's base.  
  
Gavincon screams, "FOR THE HELICONS!" -- He grabs a grenade and throws it at the door trying to break open the the defenses. Out from the back Terrorcon flies out picking Gavincon up with his talons and flinging him into the door.  
  
Terrorcon affirmed, "Don't do that again!" -- He transforms and shots Gavincon in the foot. Gavincon runs off limping. Hesicon runs up and punches Terrorcon in the face. He then veers back his 2 large mini-scythes and his A-12.Blaster, and he fires.  
  
Canius Prime comes out and jumps in front of the shot.  
  
Canius Prime screams (plasma burned and panting), "AHH!!!!"  
  
Terrorcon does a flip and side-kicks Hesicon into a wall. Magmatron runs in, and picks up his injuried leader and they retreat.  
  
Falcore emerges from the door.  
  
Falcore picks up Canius Prime, and asks, "You ok?" -- Canius Prime doesn't respond. Velinqus, and Lightspark come over and place him in a C-14 poll.  
  
Icanion walks over to Ferralus holding the a vial of a blue liquid.  
  
"We found this on your ship. Would you like it?" Icanion asked.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. That couldn't help us. Why don't you hold it, and keep it in a safe place," Ferralus replied.  
  
Icanion then got up and walked downstairs to his quarters.  
  
************************  
  
A dark voice speaks, "What do you mean! You couldn't find them?"  
  
A small creature with a hunched over back a hanging down arm, and spikes coming out of its hand comes from the shadows.  
  
It then spoke, "Sir, they were gone! I saw the Uracons taking them away!"  
  
The dark voice replied, "We the surviving horrible mutated Quintesson must destroy them. FOR OUR PLACE IN THE UNIVERSE IS DAMAGED WITH THEM HERE! THOSE NEW TIME TRAVELERS ARE A THREAT TO OUR EXISTENCE! Bi'Tri! GET OUT OF HERE"  
  
Bi'Tri replied to his leader, "Yes, sir!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Bi'Tri turned around and left the damp cave. He took the torch with him and blew it out in the snuffer near the steps. He put his mutalited arm down as he guided his almost blind self down the steps. *******************  
Magmatron made his way down a spiraling staircase deep within a moutain. Magmatron veered up his flame thrower and jumped down 3 stories landing hard. He landed right next to Night-Strike.   
Night-Strike startled made his way back up the stairs and muttered under his breathe, "Wierdo."   
Magmatron went into Gavincon's quarters, picking up a small picture. He then made his way back up the staircase and entered the healing 'lake'. "I have what you want," said Magmatron.   
Gavincon then replied, "Thank you!" "Sir, are you feeling better?" asked Magmatron.  
"A lot. Now be-GONE with you!" scincered Gavincon. "GAVINCON!" screamed Hesicon. "Yes sir?" asked Gavincon.   
"Get me the hell out of here!" ordered Hesicon. Magmatron walked over and helped Hesicon get out.  
************   
The Mut'ni... "Get in your suits now men!" ordered the Mut'ni leader (Oizli) "SIR YES SIR!" said the entire Mut'ni faction as they suit up and enter thier suits. "VICTORY WELL BE OURS!" they all scream... End of Episode 1. 


End file.
